Seek and You Shall Find
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: And when Talon becomes the seeker, what truly does he seek? Quinn x Talon, a companion fic to Tainted Wings. Talon's POV.


**Seek and You Shall Find**

* * *

It's not all the time that an assassin loses what he hopes to find. A man such as he should be used to the very nature of how complicated following a trail can be. Of course, it's not surprising his prey is quite hard to track, that was her very nature.

A wayward leaf, a broken branch; she'd see them on her first glance, such was the nature of a scout. He'd learned from their time together how to scout, or he surmised. The soft footfalls on bent grass or the slosh of mud from a boot, he'd been taught quite well. But how was he, a man who has become the hunter, seek for the very woman who taught to seek?

Ah, maybe she had learned to hide as he had. He'd taught her well, he concluded. How to blend into the shadows or shush the very noise her booted feet made on cobbled floors. He'd taught her the delicious thrill of a kill, the quite whisper of a blade upon skin. It surprised him how fast she'd used the skill he'd recently taught her.

In the forest, Talon was clearly at a disadvantage. The trees were too green, too lush as the earth was too soft upon his steps. Nature was a scenery he was not so accustomed to, and it was only through her eyes that he could decipher the bend of one tree was different from the other.

Her faithful roc was nowhere to be seen, not even a shrill cry to let him know where they were. It was too silent for his city-borne ears to comprehend. Thickets look the same to him, no matter how much he mapped out the forests of Runeterra in his mind.

He cursed under his breath, wishing for the familiar spires and dirty mural on walls of Noxus instead of the lush trees of wherever. Unsheathing a small dagger, he marked the bark of a nearby trunk. An arrow pointing deeper into the forest, he could at least remember this.

Once satisfied at the carving, he walked deeper, steps heavier. Leaving so much imprints on the environment could spell a lot of harm to come his way but he hardly cared, he was the one seeking. He could slide the remarks she'd probably bring up at the sight of his tracks, he was not one to leave such obvious evidence.

He hurries his pace, scaling across the rocky walls, trying to cut much of the distance of an unknown and him. But really, what was the hurry? The sun was dipping from the sky, yes but what had he to lose? He was merely looking for a scout, a woman who had promised to be his aid in the journey to find the general.

Where was this woman now? And why was he hastening his steps to find her?

Odd, why was he so determined to find her? Did he not tell her that he did not need her at his side? And yet his current actions were an ironic taste to his words? Why was he making such hasty moves, hasty steps and hasty decisions? Ah, this woman does make his head spin.

His heart is thundering, its beats the only sound to drown out the forest. He hardly noticed that he was already sprinting, looking for clues- there were none. Surely no one had taken her, she was not the type to be brought down without a fight.

Of course, blasted woman would fight tooth and nail to free herself. Like the very roc that she keeps at her side, she was not a woman to be kept in a cage. She'd broken out of one, never again should she become a captive.

Should he find her, it's probably by his own hands that she may be caged once more. Foolish girl could hardly care about her safety if it kept others safe. She was reckless to the bone, foolish to the core. Where was she? Had she really become so good at hiding that a master of the craft could no longer find her?

Why is the forest so monotonous? Why do trees have to be green? Why does each path he take be filled to the brim with tall grass?

Where is the scout? Where had she gone?

 _Where is Quinn?_

He was flustered, running here and there. It was stupid move, one that could hardly define the man named Talon. He doubled over, catching his breath; if not to still the mental battle he'd nurtured since the start of the chase.

Where was she?

He sucked in a deep breath, weighing the options. Why was he looking so hard for her? He could leave her now, be done with her in his life? Yet, he couldn't fathom the sinking feeling of not seeing her, not talking to her, not watching her be the best as a scout. Why does he constantly seek for her?

The glimmer of the sun catches his eye from the stream that reflects it. He squints, covering his eyes from further assault, trying to clear his mind from the turbulence of his emotions and his motives. It's only in that moment of clarity that he notices a number of arrows placed along the base of a tree. And there, a piece of fabric that was caught by a stray bush.

How had he been blinded to not notice the obvious tracks around him?

He spins around the area, letting the light guide him.

Ah, freshly bent grass and the dew from the stream litter around the path in front of him. He's much focused now, more attune to his surroundings.

The leaves here are olive and verdant while the stones are a darker gray than those at the entrance of the forest. He still had a long way to go to boast his skills on tracking in the wide forests and he'll need her guidance to be an ace at it; not that he'd admit such a request out loud.

He maneuvers himself along the bushes, pushing the branches away lest they catch his clothes. The path opens to a cliff overlooking the entire forest of Demacia, a sight you could hardly come across.

There she was, seated upon the grass with her back to him. She'd removed her headgear, letting the breeze toy with her short locks. Valor was soaring near her, his great wings catching along the strong gusts with ease.

 _They belonged in this world._

It was almost a sin to come into the picture. A scout belonged to the mountains, mapping out their enemies for their team. She was best with tall trees and hiding in canopies. An assassin worked well in the cities, scaling the walls and executing the very vermin his master would ask him to. They had so much similarities but such stark differences.

He stepped forward, breaking a twig under his foot. The soft sound was enough to bring the Demacian out of her trance, and he'd been so sure to paint the picture longer in his mind. She turned to him, her purple locks framing her feminine face.

"Ah, Talon." Her voice was calm, as if surprised to find him. He looked out of his usual composure, sweat trickling down his brow. His own set of clothing was disheveled with his efforts to seek her. "You look out of your element."

"Perhaps if a certain scout could stay put, I would not look out of sorts." He grumbled, finding some reprieve at the empty patch of grass beside her.

"So you were looking for me. Tell me, have my skills of being evasive finally met your merit?" She toyed with him, this blasted Demacian.

"You have quite a long way to go, girl." He spoke, letting the passing zephyr cool his heated skin. The chase to an unknown had caused his heart to thunder in his ears as his skin was left fevered with the exertion.

"That means you'll have to teach me more then." Golden irises turned back to the scenery in front of her, a plantation of trees covered the earth beneath them crowning a large lake laid in their foliage. She was silent, relishing in the refreshing winds.

Talon was equally mute, sharp sepia eyes focused on the purple-haired woman at his side. He couldn't understand why he took quite an effort in looking for her, only to sit by her side. Despite the nonexistence of words in the air, her presence alone was enough to rid the emptiness that had threatened him at her absence.

He'd sought her, and now he found her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been so busy with work and cosplay stuff. It's been a tricky few months with me learning how to do programming and assimilating myself into the new workplace. Also, I've been binging on Mystic Messenger but I've missed Quinn and Talon already. I'm slowly revising Tainted Wings and posting the newer chapters when I finish them.

Here's a fanfic dedicated to the assassin update. Delicious parkour Talon is delicious. Thanks for reading this fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
